Daro
Cardassian Glinn Thouves Daro served in the late 24th century aboard the CUW Trager under the command of Gul Akellen Macet in the capacity of first officer. ( , Star Trek: Sigils and Unions) :The given name of "Thouves" is specific to the ''Star Trek: Sigils and Unions continuity; as yet, no first name has been provided in any canon source, nor the Pocket Books novels. His stated position depends on the'' Sigils and Unions understanding of his canon rank, rather than that of the Pocket Books novels. Prior to his conscription during the Federation-Cardassian War, Thouves Daro was a postgraduate student of history studying to become an university Inquisitor. For this, and his sometimes retiring demeanor in large crowds, the Trager crew gave him the nickname "Inquisitor Daro." Aboard the Trager, Daro's word carries almost as much weight as that of the gul; although the glinn either does not recognize or is wary of his influence, Macet greatly values his ability to connect with and influence individual crew members. (Star Trek: Sigils and Unions--''The Thirteenth Order'') Daro hails from the region of Hăzăk on Cardassia Prime; as a person of Hăzăkda ethnicity, he has the usual beige skin tone and ridging pattern seen from this minority region. Pre-''Trager'' military career Daro was conscripted into the Cardassian Mechanized Infantry, and saw action during the Federation-Cardassian War. At one point he served under one Gul Vuraal, the "star of the Federation front." During his service under Vuraal, Daro was forced to make a choice between obedience and courage after Vuraal gave an "unconscionable" order--a choice that earned him a severe beating from Vuraal, and made him highly unpopular among the guls of the Cardassian Guard, and could easily have cost him his life. However, it was Gul Vuraal who ended up being put on trial and executed; the Chief Archon instead chose to spotlight Daro's patriotism. Still, Daro's actions were regarded by some as insubordination and he might have ended up a pariah among the fleet had not Gul Macet--with the backing of his mentor Surtak Speros--taken Daro on as first officer of the Trager. In this posting, Daro has thrived even though he (much like his commanding officer) is unlikely to advance his career because of his choices. (The Thirteenth Order) The Phoenix Incident In 2367, the Trager was deployed to confront the Federation about a series of attacks on Cardassian targets after their respective governments had signed a peace treaty ending the war. It turned out that the attacks were the responsibility of Captain Benjamin Maxwell, who sought revenge for the death of his family in the Setlik III massacre without the authorization of Starfleet. In an invitation to trust, Gul Macet brought both of his most senior officers aboard the Enterprise-D, Glinns Daro and Telle. The two glinns' actions aboard the Enterprise could hardly have been more different: while Telle disgraced himself with an unauthorized espionage attempt likely provoked by the Obsidian Order (despite its amateurish execution), Glinn Daro sought on two different occasions to foster friendly relations with Chief Miles O'Brien. On both occasions, Daro was rebuffed--the first time O'Brien snapped at him, telling him in so many words to buzz off. The second time, Daro managed to coax O'Brien into spending a few minutes with him over a drink, but the situation eventually deteriorated when conversation turned towards O'Brien's service on Setlik III. Daro's expression of deep regret was not enough to keep O'Brien's anger from rising to the point where the Starfleet chief stormed out of Ten-Forward, leaving Thouves Daro alone at the bar with his brooding thoughts. ( , Star Trek: Sigils and Unions) The unresolved encounter between O'Brien and and Daro still troubled the glinn years after the fact. (The Thirteenth Order) The Dominion War Daro continued his service on the Trager into the Dominion War. Following the arrival of a Dominion contingent to monitor the ship's operations, Glinn Daro was assigned to night-shift commander, a role usually given to a somewhat more junior officer. Macet, however, considered Daro his eyes and ears in the time when he could not be present--his way of ensuring the Dominion representatives could take no actions without his knowledge. With the capture and replacement of the ship's Vorta, Arawil, Daro resumed his normal duties as first-shift XO. When Legate Damar called for open rebellion against the Dominion, Daro's endorsement of Macet's choice to attack Rondac III was critical in convincing the Trager's bridge crew to go along with the plan. (The Thirteenth Order, DS9 novel ) Daro would soon draw upon old experiences to play a key role in the joint Cardassian-Starfleet rebel group, the Thirteenth Order, and their battle to take the Lessek planetside base. During the planning stages, the glinn quite literally extended a hand to ranking Starfleet officer Makis Spirodopoulos, and showed great tact when correcting the young man. During the opening gambit in the battle to seize the Lessek shipyard, Daro would use his controversial past to his advantage, using his presence as a lure to distract a security team sent outside by the base. Despite the risk of being shot upon recognition by those who disapproved of him, Daro succeeded and would then gain the confidence of Ragoç Nedav, a senior member of that team, convincing him to join the Thirteenth Order. He also aided Spirodopoulos on numerous occasions during the battle, including multiple instances where he seemed to take an interest in smoothing the way for Spirodopoulos to give orders without running into difficulties with Gul Speros, bolstering the human's authority by complementing or reinforcing his orders--including when Ensign Ngaer sacrificed herself to destroy a Jem'Hadar polaron cannon. After the Battle of Lessek, Daro was one of the primary individuals responsible for arranging the memorial service for the fallen. In the face of resistance from Gul Speros, who would not allow a funeral to be held in which the bodies of the Cardassian dead were present, Daro arrived at a compromise in which two additional members of the Honor Vigil were selected to represent them. He was also the individual responsible for the idea of indirectly naming the Zerayd after fallen Starfleet ensign Ngaer; if not for his influence with Speros, the idea might have stalled before it got off the ground. (The Thirteenth Order) External links * * Daro, Thouves Daro, Thouves Daro, Thouves Daro, Thouves Daro, Thouves